Moonlit Magic
by coffeestainedpages
Summary: The vampirewerewolf treaty gets stolen & suddenly everyone, the Cullens, the Volturi, the La Push Gang, & a powerful group of werewolves are after a mysterious item, including her weird cousin Gina who has recently arrived. Could this be the start of war?
1. Chapter 1

_This was an idea had in my head for a long time and I decided it needed to be written down! Reviews are cool too!_

_This takes place after New Moon. Basically, Victoria and the Volturi are still a problem. Bella is still trying to be with Edward yet be friends with Jake. Things may get complicated though, if she does get changed! All amidst this chaos, her cousin Gina arrives, and strange things start to happen. The werewolf/vampire treaty becomes stolen and sends everyone, meaning the La Push Gang, the Cullens, Bella, the Volturi, a clan of witches, and a powerful group of werewolves equivalent to the Volturi, on a wild goose chase after a mysterious item. Plus Bella's strange cousin seems to be in on it too! Could this be the start of one of the biggest battles in vampire history?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon! This is just a little story I came up with. :_

**Chapter One  
**

I sighed; it was another boring Friday night. I was alone at home, Charlie was out again, he'd be home late, and Edward was gone, hunting. He was supposed to be back sometime tomorrow. I missed him terribly, if only I was a vampire, I'd be there hunting with him and the rest of the Cullens. I sighed again, I had nothing to do, no one to talk to. Instantly I thought about going down to La Push, to visit Jacob. Then I remembered, he didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I fought back the tears that were starting to pool in my eyes and trudged upstairs into my room. Edward's lullaby was still in the CD player; maybe it would relax me a little.

As I was moving toward the CD player I felt my foot connect with something hard on the floor, then my butt hitting the ground, and then my head thumping against my bed frame. I moaned and looked at the object that made me trip. It was a shoe. Angrily I thought about how if I was a vampire my gracefulness would have prevented this. Lifting myself up off the ground my hand brushed against something hard under my bed. Funny, I didn't remember putting anything there. I sat up and pulled the object out from under the bed. It was a box of albums; Charlie must have snuck it in there.

I tentatively pulled one of the bulky albums out of the box and brushed off the dust from the cover. It was a simple black album, quite heavy too. Turning the page were pictures of me, starting with my early years as a baby, before we left Forks I'm guessing. In chronological order were more pictures of me, from my previous visits to Forks after moving to Phoenix with Renee. I didn't realize I was smiling until I starting to laugh looking at picture of me, I looked around eight years old. I was smiling and I had my two front teeth missing and my face was covered with ice cream, innocent and happy. I kept looking through the pages when my finger stopped on one picture. This time I looked about 12 or so and I had my arm around another girl's arm. We were both smiling; she looked to be eight or seven. She was a cute kid; you could tell she would be pretty when she grew up. She had dark, curly hair, large dark eyes, a warm, toothy smile, and fair skin with a healthy glow. She was definitely not as pale as me but she wasn't tan either. Around her neck was a long, silver necklace. The picture only showed the thin chain, the pendant hanging from it was cut off from the picture. Who was she? We were both smiling, wearing bathing suits, an inflatable pool visible in the background, my two missing teeth appeared to be back. I racked my brain for names. I recognized the girl but a name just wouldn't come to mind. Jeanine? Jennifer? Gigi? I knew it started with a G or a J but I couldn't think of a definite answer. Jenny? Josie? Gina? Gina! That was it! At least I thought so. Whatever happened to her?

"Cute kids, who's that next to you Bella?" I jumped up startled, even though I knew very well whose perfect velvet voice that was. I gave him a glare and he merely chuckled and sat down beside me, putting his arm around my waist. I felt his cold lips press the side of my throat and I found myself closing my eyes.

"Gina… I think her name was," I murmured. Here he was again, dazzling me. I would do anything for Edward, I loved him.

"Hmm, how do you know her?" he whispered against my throat. He pulled back and looked at me with those topaz eyes of his and gave me my favorite crooked smile. I felt his icy arm pull me tighter against him. His lips brushed against my jaw back and forth. I shuddered and close my eyes again.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out… Mmm… Ok, Stop!" I pulled away suddenly, something I never do when I'm with Edward. The fact that this girl in the picture was not ringing any bells was driving me nuts and I needed to think. Edward caught me at a bad time. He pulled away, a look of confusion on his face.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked. His beauty was something I'd never be able to believe was real as I stared into his eyes again. His face was full of genuine concern. My heart began to thud when I realized how close he was to me.

"Sorry Edward, I just can't figure out who this girl is and it's bugging the heck out of me." Honestly it was, it was the kind annoyingness where you'd be watching someone in a movie and have no clue who it was even though you'd seen them before. Gina, Gina, Gina, Gina… It was like a dim light bulb turned on in my mind. I glanced at the picture again; I began to recall spending summers with this girl, I believe she's my cousin. Whatever happened to her? I closed the book and sighed, nestling into Edward's arms.

"I missed you," he said quietly, picking me up and laying me on the bed, his arms never leaving me. He lay down next to me and I buried my head into his cold chest.

"I missed you more. Sorry for my outburst. Being away from you gets me grouchy, I'm glad you came back early," I mumbled into his chest. I heard him laugh softly and rub my back.

"Me too Bella, me too." He sighed. I tried to stay awake but my eyelids closed and I drifted off slowly to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was half asleep, wanting to wake up yet not wanting to. Slowly I stretched my arms and sighed. Opening my eyes I could see something was missing, Edward! I sat upright in my bed, panic slowly seeping in when I heard a soft laugh. Sitting on the edge of my bed was my angel, my Edward.

"Oh! I thought you left me," I said, a blush creeping to my cheeks. Edward moved so he was lying next to me, and reached out to tuck a stray hair behind my ear.

"Bella, haven't I told you? I will never leave you," he murmured into my ear. He kissed me on the cheek and pulled me closer.

"I still get worried, sometimes," I said softly, feeling the blush stain my cheeks further.

"Bella, I'll never forgive myself for when I left you, it will never happen, ever," he sighed. "I promise you that, anyways, I'm far too selfish to leave you." A mischievous glint formed in his eyes and he started to lean towards me, pressing his cold lips against mine. Instantly my heart began to beat faster, my hands being tangled in his hair. Then I felt cold hands lightly pushing my face back.

"Sorry, stupid boundaries…" I muttered to myself and to Edward. He laughed again and his finger traced my lips. Suddenly I sat upright again, remembering Charlie. It was almost as if for that one moment Edward could read my mind.

"Don't worry Bella, Charlie left already, I have you to myself all day," he said, smiling my favorite crooked smile. The way he said it made shivers go up my spine, in a good way of course. Hoping my morning breath wouldn't disgust Edward any further, I kicked off the covers and stood up, stretching once more.

"Give me a human minute?" I asked him, grinning.

"Sure," he chuckled, and lay back down on the bed.

Scurrying off into the bathroom, I inspected myself. Honestly, I didn't understand how Edward, my Greek god, could think of me as attractive in anyway. I was so ordinary, and plus I looked appalling in the mornings. My hair was all over the place in a tangled mess, my eyes still a bit puffy. Plus I hated to think what Edward thought of my breath, yuck, especially with his super smell. Quickly, to get to Edward, I brushed my teeth, satisfied with the now minty smell in my mouth, washed my face, the puffiness going down a bit, and then pulling a brush through my tangled mass of hair. Well my hair was hopeless.

Skipping back to my room I saw that Edward still lying on the bed, he had the same box of albums I was looking at the night before taken out and was examining the picture I was so curiously before, the one of Gina and me.

"I was such a weird looking kid," I giggled. In my opinion I was, yet I looked a lot more innocent.

"No, you were beautiful, just like you are now," Edward said, picking up my hand and kissing the heel of my palm. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, I hate how easily I blush.

"Okay, whatever you say. So why are you looking at this picture, huh?" I asked him. Gina seemed to be a mystery to both of us.

"Just wondering why she was stumping you so much yesterday, there's something peculiar about her, I don't know what though," he answered me, his hand still enclosed around mine.

"Hmm, I'll have to ask Charlie later tonight. I'm going to go eat breakfast." I smiled as I walked down the stairs, feeling his presence behind me. Reaching the kitchen and preparing my bowl of cereal, I could see Edward watching me out of the corner of my eye.

"Your food is definitely more convenient, but I don't know about appetizing," he grimaced. I could never understand why cereal looked so odd to him.

"Well it's no irritable grizzly, remember?" I grinned, my mouth half full of cereal. The thing about Edward is I could be as unattractive as ever, yet still have him love me. It was amazing, since I was already so unattractive compared to him.

"No, I suppose it's not. But I haven't seen anyone eat it as lovely as you do," he said as he sat down beside me. Again heat flooded to my cheeks. "Or see anyone blush as well as you do, Bella."

"I haven't seen anyone as lovely as you period, Edward," I retorted. I hated that he liked that I blushed, it was so embarrassing. "So what's today's plan?"

"Hmm, well I was thinking we could… go to the meadow? Or bug everyone at home?" he said with a grin. I knew 'home' meant his house, but it meant home to me too.

"Both," I answered, after swallowing my last spoonful of cereal. I plunked the bowl and spoon in the sink and took off upstairs to get changed. Putting on a pair of jeans and navy blue button down blouse, having the first few buttons open, leaving a white beater show through, I hurried back down the stairs.

"Bella, you wore blue, you tempt me too much," Edward moaned, his arms wrapping me into an embrace.

"You tempt me everyday Edward," I sighed into his chest. I moved back a bit to look him in the eye. "Now let's head out, I'm anxious to see how you're going to prank Emmett today. I just hope he doesn't freak out like the last time, if vampires could cry, he'd have been doing it!" I laughed, remembering the funny moment.

"Hmm, I suppose Emmett didn't like it when Jasper and I made it seem like his video game was broken," Edward chuckled, also reminiscing about the hilarious prank. He pulled out of our embrace, lacing his hands with mine. We walked out the door and into his shiny, silver Volvo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Edward pulled into our drive way, the sky a dark shade of purple, I looked at the clock, it said 9 pm. Charlie's car was clearly visible and I knew it was time for my punishment to begin. Charlie still had been a bit strict about the whole Edward thing. My punishment is that I have to be home at 9 pm and that's that, even on the weekends. It was okay with me, since Edward came and spent the night anyways, not that Charlie was aware of it.

"I'll see you in my room later," I said with a wink, facing Edward. I leaned in for a kiss and felt his ice lips touch mine.

"It's a date," he smiled. His teeth flashed in the dark, I was surprised how unafraid I was of them, even though I was totally aware of what could happen concerning those teeth and my skin.

I got out of the car and walked to the front door, it was already open. I could see Charlie sitting on the couch watching some sports game intensely on television.

"Hey Bells, I ordered some pizza, help yourself," he said out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes glued to the T.V screen.

"Okay thanks," I said back, walking into the kitchen. Sure enough there was a box of pizza lying on the table. Next to it was the same box of albums I was looking at yesterday. I must have not put them away, and Charlie, being the snoopy parent we could be at times, must have retrieved them when taking an analysis of my room, apparently. I sat down at the table and opened up the same album I was looking at, the one with me and Gina. Staring at our smiling faces my curiosity grew, was this the last time I saw her? What happened to her?

Slipping the photo out of its slot and closing the album, I walked back into the living room. First checking to see if a commercial had come on, which had happened, I tentatively sat next to Charlie. He turned to look at me.

"What's up, Bella?" he asked, he looked tired. It was evident from the light circles under his eyes. A pinch of sadness touched my heart, poor Charlie; he hasn't been getting enough sleep.

"Hey, um, this is my cousin Gina right? Whatever happened to her, I mean… I can remember her… but at the same time, I can't, did something happen?" I asked, my curiosity growing with each word. I handed him the picture and he looked at it, and then frowned.

"Yup, that Gina alright, it's sad what she's had to go through. That's my sister's kid, you girls were real close, and she used to spend summers with us, with you too. Her dad died 3 years back, my sister her mom, hasn't contacted us since. I can't even find their number anymore; I just hope she hasn't done anything rash. That girl was my only niece," Charlie sighed.

"Oh. Well, maybe we should try to contact them? I don't know, it just was odd looking at this picture again. Thanks anyways Dad, I'm going go to bed, good night," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I faintly heard him say something back, but I was too focused on getting back to Edward, I had almost forgotten about him. Gina, why was she bugging me so much?

After using my "human minute" I snuggled under the covers with Edward, his body above the covers of course, so I won't freeze. He had his arm around my waist, his chin resting on my head.

"Hmm, Gina, your cousin, pity what happened to her." Edward murmured into my hair.

"Yeah I know, it's so weird though, I get this strange feeling whenever I look at that picture, I'd like to see her again. I barely have any cousins," I mumbled into his chest. I don't remember what he said next, all I remember was slipping into a peaceful oblivion of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up the next morning, finding Edward to be gone. Panic started to ripple in my chest when I started to faintly remember him saying he had to do something at home in the morning, I forget what though. Instantly I felt calmer, knowing he'd be coming back later.

Having taken a shower, brushing my teeth, and getting dressed, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Walking into the kitchen I could see Charlie was there, talking to someone on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine," I could hear him say, "of course it's okay! And you know it'll be good for her and good for you, you can focus and get your job together and she'll be able to have some fatherly figure in her life again. Oh and Bella's over here, living with me right now, it'll be great!"

What in the world was he talking about? Who's coming to visit? What the heck is going on? I silently listened to him talk some more on the phone while I prepared my breakfast of cereal.

"Hmm, yeah, I know. No it's absolutely fine, when is she coming down? In a week did you say? You should come visit too! I haven't seen you in forever, you know we were looking at the pictures the other day, we miss you guys, you know? Oh, she'll be coming alone? You sure? Alright then, okay, well um, then call back again, okay? I miss you a lot and it's great to finally talk to you again. I'll see her in a week then, give her my love. Alright, love you too, bye, bye." He hung up the phone, excitement showing in his eyes.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked, my curiosity growing into suspense.

"Well, you know Gina, the one in the picture? Well her mom called! It was great, she said she was missing us and she wanted to talk and… Oh Bella! Apparently she's a mess, like she's still stressed over everything, still trying to get her life back together! So I suggested, hey, why not send Gina down? I mean with her Dad not there she needs some father figure in her life right? And an older, more mature sister to show her the ropes, right? See, that's where we come in! Great idea isn't it?" he concluded, happiness clearly shown on his face.

Honestly, I didn't know what to say. This news was kind of bittersweet. I've always been an only child so I had no idea how that was going to go. And where would she sleep? This is a two bedroom house! Not to mention the fact that we have only one bathroom! But then again, maybe the weird feelings I've had about her might go away, when I meet her again. Then again, there would be less privacy for Edward and I.

"Yeah… It's a great idea Dad, but where is she going to sleep? And school, how old is she again?" I said quickly, to not show my mixed feeling about the whole situation. I didn't want to destroy Charlie's joyfulness at the moment.

"She's thirteen, eight grade I believe, don't worry about that though. You know how your school is attached, you know has one building for elementary, one for middle school, and one for high school? You'll be able to give her a ride every morning and I'm sure she can catch up easily, she was a smart kid. And I'm thinking of changing the study room into a bedroom, all there is in there is a desk anyways, she can use that, I never use it anyway, that room's just been a storage room anyways. It'll be great Bella, you'll love her!" he exclaimed. Charlie's always loved kids, who knows, maybe something good will come out of this, at least I hoped, as long as she didn't turn out to be a werewolf, vampire, or some other creature, like most of the people I've become close to have. I smiled to myself.

"Yeah Dad, it'll be fun. Do you want me to help you get the room ready; she'll be here in a week right?" I asked him.

"That's okay Bells, I'm going to go to work and pick up some bedding and towels and stuff, I'll do everything, there's not much to do anyways. You go out and have fun, you haven't done anything this weekend! Later Bells!" he bellowed, as he walked out the door. I heard the engine of his car and the faint sound of him pulling out. I was alone and it was quiet, and now it was time for me to eat my breakfast and ponder what Charlie had just planned in peace.

Or so I thought.

Instantly Edward was there, behind my chair, kissing the side of my neck. "Hello, Edward," I said quietly, my blush shamelessly staining my cheeks again.

"Hi," he whispered, and in less than a second he was sitting on the chair next to me. "So, your cousin is going to be living with you and Charlie now?" he asked, seeming curious.

"Yes, that's the plan," I sighed, idly stirring my spoon around in my cereal.

"You don't sound too happy," he commented, looking at my spoon rotate the cornflakes in the milk.

"I don't know how I feel about it. Honestly, I just hope she's not a brat, she's thirteen you know that? That's five years younger than me!" I said. Edward chuckled.

"Mmm, I'll have Alice look into her future for you," he said with a grin. "Come on, finish your cereal, I believe we have a mathematics test tomorrow which you have not even begun to study for Ms. Isabella Swan," he said, as if he were my mother. Edward still has his heart set on me going to college, and a good one at that. Giving him a smile I finished my cereal, cleaned up, then started to walk back to my room, Edward following me, to start studying for that darn math exam.

_Gina, I'll be seeing you in a week…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The week passed with a blur, a fairly pleasant blur, thanks to the company of Edward. The arrival of Gina was being anticipated; it seemed everyone in Forks had become aware of my cousin. I wondered if this is how everyone thought of me before I moved here.

The ex-study had now been transformed into a pleasant room fit for a young thirteen-year-old girl. Charlie had kept the desk and empty bookcase in there but moved out all the extra junk he stored there, such as boxes and empty suitcases as well as many other odd items. He had somehow managed to dispose of them or stuff them in the extra closets around the house.

The empty bookcase was now decorated with colorful vases and ornaments, each ornament either orange or blue. The room itself was a lilac color, and Charlie had managed to move in a twin-sized bed. He had even found a snow white comforter and extra white bedding which he had neatly put on the bed. On the two white pillows was an assortment of purple, black, and lilac pillows of different sizes. A side table matching the light colored wood of the desk and book case was moved next to the bed and held a purple lamp with a white shade. On the floor was a black shag rug. The room I had to say was decorated very nicely, Charlie had good taste.

When asked where all this bedding and orange and blue items were found he said that we either had them, that he had bought them from garage sales, or that they were gifts. Charlie was always good at finding things.

Gina would be arriving at the airport at around midnight. Today was Friday which meant she'd be here Saturday. She'd be arriving alone, apparently her mother was working and couldn't come down and visit temporarily. Charlie was going to go get here while I stayed here, which was perfectly fine with me, Edward and I were going to pass the time together.

By the time 10:30 pm had rolled around I was already tired and snuggled up against Edward in my room. "So did Alice see anything? How does she look?" I asked, my words muffled by the fact my face was pressed into his chest. Edward looked deep in thought.

"Bella, about that… I think your strange feelings about her are right," he said quietly, still thinking about something hard.

"What? What do you mean?" I mumbled, sleep beginning to push down my eyelids.

"Alice couldn't see anything, nothing. She couldn't see anything concerning her. It's rather strange, Alice has never experienced that. She's quite flustered actually," Edward said, confusion coating his words.

"But that's bizarre, Alice can see anything!" I said, suddenly sitting upright.

"Yes, but… All she could see was maybe you interacting with her, or you saying something about her. She couldn't get a clear picture of Gina, or how she looks, or what she's saying, or basically anything about her! Unless it was coming from someone else," he explained, rubbing circles on my back.

"Why do you think that is?" I asked, easing myself back down on the bed, Edward lying down with me.

"I don't know, I wonder if I'll be able to read her mind," he pondered to himself. Before I could say another word I had already dozed off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The dreary gray color of Fork's sky was peeking through my blinds. I opened my eyes to see two beautiful topaz eyes staring back at me. Yes, my favorite gemstone is officially topaz, forever.

"Gina has arrived," Edward said with a smile. I bounced up out of bed, almost forgetting her arrival. The sneak must have already gotten to see her.

I quickly ran to the bathroom to perform my morning rituals. On the way back to my room I realized Charlie was gone. Gina's door was opened a crack, Edward must have opened it. I slowly eased the door open a little more and looked in the room. A dark purple suitcase lay on the ground, open, its contents visible. I poked my head in a little farther and saw who I assumed to be was Gina. I could only see the back of her head, her hair a wild mess of curls splayed across the white pillows, the contrast of her dark hair against the pillow was like a piece of art, the curls swirling in multiple directions. I could also see her hand, delicate fingers with shapely long nails covered in chipped black nail polish, clutched around something attached to a silver chain around her neck, the same one in the pictures.

I went back to my room to see Edward lying casually on my bed. I shook my head in his direction "You little sneak! You snuck into her room didn't you!" I said, pointing my finger at him.

"Didn't you do the same Bella, dear?" he smirked at me. I picked up the pillow on the rocking chair and through it him, knowing that his fast vampire reflexes would catch it anyways. Walking downstairs I could hear Gina moving around her room, her door now closed.

Edward was already there sitting in the kitchen. I'll never be able to get over how fast he could be. "The little girl's awake," he said. He seemed to be excited to meet her, maybe to figure out why Alice couldn't see into her future. I walked to the kitchen table only to see a note left on the table.

_Bella, I had to leave for work early. Try to spend some time with Gina, show her around Forks. I'll be home later tonight. Love Charlie._

"Edward, maybe you should leave, it's probably already awkward for her to meet two new people, maybe I should you know, get her comfortable then I can introduce her later, okay?" I asked him.

"Okay Bella, you just had to keep the suspense going didn't you? I'll see you later then," he said, standing up and kissing my lips. When I opened my eyes he was gone.

I turned around to see Gina, a petite girl, looking to be about five feet tall, standing at the foot of the stairs, looking at me, her hands stuffed in her pockets. She was wearing light blue jeans with ripped holes exposing two bony knees, and a grey sweatshirt that had the word BOSTON written on it in navy blue. Around her neck the silver chain was visible but the pendant was tucked underneath the sweatshirt. On her feet were black converse sneakers signed by her friends, judging on the different messages in multiple colors.

She definitely looked similar to the girl in the photos, but different. Her hair didn't look as wild as it did on the pillow, in fact, I felt myself envying it. It was a dark brown, almost looked black at times, and it fell right below her chest. It had beautiful curls, not ringlets, but not waves, more like a cross between the two that curled in different directions, a few tendrils framing her face. Her hair which had formed such a contrast on the pillow also formed a contrast with her skin. It wasn't nearly as pale my white skin, but more like a very light peach color with a natural rosy tinge on her cheeks. Her nose was straight and pointed but rather then a sharp point there was a round tip to it, it suited the rest of her face. Her eyes, if you didn't include her hair, were her best features. Next to Edward she had the prettiest eyes I had seen. Again they were very dark brown but it seemed like they glittered. Thick, long, eyelashes framed the large eyes. Above them were two dark eyebrows. They were thick, but groomed. They started off straight and then arched at the ends, a bit like mine, only thicker. And her lips, they were small but pouty, and they were very red, as if she was a vigorous lip biter. Underneath her lips, on her chin, was a mole, a beauty mark that seemed to add to her exotic look. Overall, I had to say she was pretty, not vampire gorgeous of course, but she was a very pretty girl.

"Hey, you must be Bella," she said with a shy smile, hands still stuffed in her pockets.

"Yup, and you must be Gina," I said back, my smile also a bit shy. She took a few tentative steps towards me. There was an awkward silence, the kind where you're searching you're driving yourself crazy trying to find something to say.

"So, um, you're eighteen right?" she asked, also sensing the strange quietness.

"Yes, I'm at Forks High School right now though; you're in 8th grade right?" I responded, attacking her topic eagerly.

"Yeah, yep, that's next to the high school isn't it?" she said, growing visibly less uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'll be giving you a ride to school then I'm assuming, you'll like it here. I mean I didn't at first but it grows on you. Plus I'm sure you'll have some old friends around here right? I mean you spent lots of summers with me here, I think," I said. I felt like I was rambling instead of trying to make small talk with this newly aged teenager.

"Oh yeah, I do, I think, I remember a few names, I'll just have to work on matching the faces to the names," she said with a laugh. "But I do remember you a lot, we used to a lot of silly stuff together, I was looking at pictures earlier. It sucks that we lost touch, huh? You look a lot different, well not too much, and not in a bad way, I mean," she said, her head down, staring at her shoes. I suppose she was feeling just as awkward as I was.

"So do you, and certainly not in a bad way," I said, meaning it entirely. I hoped I didn't look too plain standing next to her. "Are you hungry? We can eat breakfast and then maybe I can show you around Forks. Charlie won't be back until early evening I think and--"

"No I'm not hungry," she interrupted, her head springing up. The chain around her neck was now hanging out a little more down her sweatshirt; the pendant still tucked in. It was odd; I don't remember seeing her touch it at all.

"Alright then, want to head out now, or wait a bit, or..." I felt myself rambling again. What was so unsettling about her?

"Sure, let's go," she said eagerly. I hoped I wasn't boring her too much. I grabbed my jacket and my keys and the two of us headed out into the moist air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

It was nice to be in my truck again. Unfortunately it hadn't been getting much action now with Edward driving me around in his stupid, shiny Volvo.

Once Gina and I were all buckled in I started the car. The engine made the unbelievably loud sound it usually made, except this time it seemed much louder. I felt myself blushing, I had never felt embarrassed by the car before. To my surprise I heard Gina laughing, a sweet, musical laugh. She looked at me, her eyes were glittering again.

"This is a nice car you've got here," she laughed.

"I prefer to call it _vintage_," I laughed along. My embarrassment was gone, it was as if Jasper was here and he had changed the mood.

Backing out of the driveway I could see Gina looking out the window with curiosity. I hoped she wouldn't mind the rainy weather as much as I used to. The greenness of Forks was actually quite beautiful.

"It rains a lot here doesn't it," she said. It seemed more like a comment than a question.

"Yeah, but it's actually nice. Does it rain a lot where you're from?" I asked her, her head still tilted towards the window.

"Sure, yeah, I guess it rains in Boston, but not as here anyways, and only in the spring," she answered back.

"Boston, huh? That's far away from here," I said. She didn't say anything back, so I didn't push it any further. I hoped she wasn't the type to get homesick.

The rest of the car ride resumed like this, both of us talking idly about things, nothing too important or personal. I took her around Forks, showed her the scenery and drove her around the school so she could get a glimpse of her future middle school. I find myself enjoying the drive, peaceful. Gina wasn't a chatterbox, for that I was thankful, because I could think to myself easily. She seemed to be thinking to herself too, her eyes still glued to the window. It was until we passed the forests when she spoke again.

"Do you believe in myths?" she asked me.

"Some of them," I said. "Why do you ask?" I was taken aback by her random question, but I answered it truthfully, considering the fact that my former best friend is a werewolf and my boyfriend is a vampire.

"This place is kind of creepy. It seems like a place where myths or stories could be real," she answered. I was confused; it seemed so random, out of place, for her to suddenly say that. And what as even more strange was that she had no idea how true she was.

By the time we had gotten back it was around 4 pm in the evening. As I pulled into the driveway I could see Edward's silver car parked on the curb.

"Whose car is that?" Gina asked, now finally facing me.

"Um, that's Edward, my boyfriend," I said, not sure how she'd respond to him.

"Boyfriend," she echoed. She tugged on her earring; it was a little silver hoop with a crescent moon dangling from it. As she tugged on it I noticed her nails. Before they had chipped black nail polish on it, and now they were clean, no trace of black nail polish. She couldn't have chipped it off because she was sitting here with me the whole time and she had the nail polish on when I met her this morning. I forgot about it the second I glimpsed Edward sitting on the porch, looking like a model with his hair all wet. "I'm guessing that's him over there?" she said, breaking me from my ogling.

"Yeah, come on let's go," I said, heat going into my face. We walked up to the porch to see Edward, leaning back on his hands, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Hi," he said coolly, tilting his head back to look at me, grinning now.

"Hi," I said back, except I didn't sound as cool, because I was blushing and almost didn't get the words out. I looked back at Gina, she seemed to have this grossed out look on her face. She cleared her throat and Edward chuckled at her behavior. He got up and dusted his jeans off.

"You must be Gina, I'm Edward," he said, offering her his hand, smiling at her too. She stared at it a moment before deciding it was okay to reach out and shake it.

"Right, you're the _boyfriend_," she said mockingly. For some reason she didn't like Edward and I knew it wasn't jealousy. She didn't even seem the least intimidated by him or his looks, like many other people have been. Edward's eyes turned black and hers glittered even more. Their eyes mirrored each other's, except Edward wasn't feeling hate; it looked like befuddlement mixed with frustration.

"Okay, how about we go inside," I suggested, before Gina could attack Edward.

She yanked her hand away and went inside, Edward and I following behind her.

"How long you two been dating?" she asked, disgust showing through.

"A year and some months," Edward said, trying his best to be friendly. Something was not right between them. I decided to cut in.

"Yeah, we've had ups and downs but we're still together and that's all that matters," I said with a smile, trying to show Gina that Edward and I were a done deal.

"Ups and downs, hmm, yeah, I bet love really _bites_ sometimes," she said, a clear emphasis on the word "bites". I looked at Edward; the look on his face was one of confusion and complete horror. Even though I couldn't read his mind I was thinking the same thing. _Does she know_?

She broke the silence. "Okay, well I'm going to go upstairs and unpack, later," she said turning her back and stomping up the stairs. I caught a glimpse of her eyes again, they were glittering, pools of dark shimmer swirling, it was almost frightening. I heard the slam of her door and I turned to Edward.

"Edward, what's going on? Does she know? You read her mind didn't you?" I asked, anxiety starting to set in.

"She doesn't like me too much, does she?" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Edward! Answer the question," I demanded angrily.

"You mean questions?" he teased, his eyes twinkling with amusement. He was hiding something from me, which is why he was trying to get my mind away from it.

"EDWARD!" I growled, my anxiety growing with each breath.

"Bella, I don't know, I can't read her mind… I think she can read mine."


	8. Author's Note NEW

**Author's Note (AGAIN!)**

Okay a new idea had popped into my head, so I'm changing the plot a little, so for a more in depth summary, read the summary in the first chapter again, I revised it.

I didn't change any of the chapters however; I think they still fit perfectly with my new plot.

So please, read and review, and the sooner I shall get another chapter written.

By the end of this week I had promised! I'd just like a few more reviews, thanks to those who did, and those who put me on their favorite and alert lists!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"_What_?" I asked, incredulous of his theory.

"No, Bella, I'm serious. When I tried to read her mind I saw nothing and I heard nothing, just silence. Also, when I had introduced myself, in my mind I also thought 'Yes, and Bella's boyfriend,' and then the next words out of her mouth were "Right, you're the boyfriend.' The rest of the time she had talked it seemed like she was responding to my mind." He explained to me.

"Edward, I think it's just a coincidence," I said to him. Although I started to believe him too, since I felt like she was responding to my mind a bit when I was talking to her, but I didn't think too much of it.

"I don't," he said coldly. "Seriously Bella, don't you think this is odd? I mean Alice can't see her future and I can't read her mind, but she can read mine! And you saw her eyes, I don't think she's human. Or completely human that is. Even her scent, the smell of her blood, it was different. Its aroma was so pleasant Bella, almost as good as yours to me, but of course yours is better. But her blood, even though it smelled nice, it smelled odd, different almost, from most humans."

"Edward," I said exasperated, "I think you're overreacting."

"No. No, I'm not Bella," he said, sounding like a pouting child.

"Why does everyone except me, have some supernatural power or something, while I stay boring old Bella? Are there any _normal_ people nowadays?" I said, getting very frustrated. I hated this, now my cousin is some magical being too?

Suddenly I heard the shower go on upstairs and the door close. Gina was in the bathroom, taking a shower. I looked at Edward. He had a mischievous look on his face. Before I could stop him he raced up the stairs and into her room. I quickly ran after him and saw him staring at the bookcase. On it was a black, leather book. I stood next to him as he pulled it off the shelf. On the cover, written in a silvery, old fashioned font were the words "My Diary".

"Edward, we should not be reading this!" I said, making a move to take the diary away from him.

"Shush," he said opening the cover. The first page was blank. He flipped the page, it had the date written on the top in a loopy, cursive handwriting I was assuming was Gina's. Underneath it, the page was blank. Edward flipped to the next page, it had another date in the same handwriting, but the page was blank too. The next few pages resumed like this. Edward stopped on the page where it had the date of today written. Again, the page was blank.

"See, Edward? It's just a blank diary, okay?" I said, willing him to close it before Gina came back.

"Shush!" He said again, and he lifted two white fingers and dragged them across the page. "Bella, it's not blank. There's writing in here, feel it, the indents of the words, it's just invisible."

I lifted a finger and felt along the page. Edward was right, something was written because I could feel the bumps and lines of the letters. When we both looked down at the page again, there was no writing, we couldn't even see the indents of the words, only feel them.

Edward put the diary back and went to examine the rest of her room. He stopped at her desk. She had now decorated it a little. There was a glass, crystal ball, tinted purple, sitting on the desk. I assumed it was a paper weight, Edward obviously didn't. He picked it up and stared at it incredulously. He turned it over and on the bottom was a strange symbol; it looked like a star inside a circle.

"This symbol," Edward murmured, "I've seen it somewhere before."

"Edward, it's just a paper weight, come on, let's get out of here, I feel wrong doing this," I said, tugging on his sleeve.

I heard the water in the shower stop. I tugged at his sleeve harder and he put the ball back. As we were leaving her room Edward stopped by the corner of the bed. He picked something up and was examining it, completely oblivious to the fact that Gina would be coming soon.

"Edward!" I said furiously, stepping toward him to drag him out of the room. I stopped, when I saw what it was in his hands.

It was the pretty chain necklace Gina usually wore, except this time, I could see the pendant. It was the same symbol on the crystal ball, except it was made out of silver. It was a beautiful necklace but at the same time, there was something strange about it, as if it actually _did_ symbolize something.

Snapping out of my reverie, I tugged Edward out of the room, he dropped the necklace back on the bed and we went into my room, leaving the door of Gina's room a crack open, like it had been before.

Edward was pacing around my room like mad man. He would run his hand through his hair or pinch the bridge of his nose. He was thinking about something very deeply.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked, getting slightly worried.

"Bella, I need to go talk to Carlisle, sorry, I can't spend the night tonight. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning though, okay?" he said, looking at me. He came toward me and gave me a feather light kiss on my lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

He disappeared through my window, leaving me dumbfounded and confused in so many different ways.

_To see this symbol go to this site:_ http://z. 


End file.
